Elf from another world
by JM of hell
Summary: Naruto died. He drifted through void and were saved by Eru Ilúvatar. Now Naruto watches how middle earth develops from sidelines and waits for his time to enter. Rated M just to be sure


**Hello long time no see. Now if you did read my other story _Death god _then you might be aware of my future plans and those have not chanced but I have new ideas running in my head and I like them more than my originals but that does not mean that those stories does not happen but they will take seat back for now.**

**Also if I would like to tell that I suffer from Dyslexia so that has made my English grammar learning little harder and definitely slower in learning and typing in general.**

**But fuck that and lets get story rolling!**

* * *

**Elf from another world**

* * *

It was dark, he was cold, he was tired, he was in pain. It would not stop, not now, not ever. He did not feel anything, he did not smell anything, he did not hear anything. He did not know how long it had been, a day? A month? A year? Did it even matter? No, it did not matter. He was dead and he died by his best friends hand. He was tired, he did try to remember times when he was happy in his now ended short life. He did not remember even one moment when he was truly happy. When he did have happiness, he also were sad or he had other things in his mind to not fully take joy of those feelings. When he did save his village from Pain, he did think about his dead sensei. What was happiness? What was love? He knew that he had felt those, but he did not remember feeling of those emotions. He never had a family. His friends were his comrades, not friends that would invite him to party or just hangout. It was always he who asked to hangout whit them. Did he even know how to love? He knew that he had a crush on his teammate, but that was it, a crush, not love in any shape or form. Did he know sadness? Yes that he did and way too well for anyone's liking. He was orphan, a monster to villagers, lonely. That was my life, my past and... my future. Life of one known as Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Eru Ilúvatar was for lack of better word, God. Not God-like or someone who belived to be God, but _**THE GOD**_. Eru wanted to bring life to world or as he knows it Eä so thats why he created his Divine spirits or Ainur in Elvish. These were Alue who created dworws. Forests, Ents and animals were created by Yavana. Manwe created Eagles of Manwe with Yavana. Melkor instilled some semblance of free will into his mockeries of Eru Iluvatar's creations Orcs, mocking Elves and Men, Trolls, mocking Ents and Dragons, mocking Eagles.

Eru felt some outside power trying to enter to Eä and since beginning of time in Arda, Eru was curious of what that might be. So Eru decided to guide that power or more like energy to him. It took almost week to that "energy" to enter Eä and Eru was more than surprised what he saw.

It was human boy with un naturally spiky blond hair and 3 whisker like marks in both of his cheeks. He had tan skin with lean build body. His muscles where well developed and he wasn't bulky like most human warriors were. Boy had strange energy in his body and it seemed to feed boys souls nutrients that they needed, tho Eru could see that it wasn't enough so he believed that it was to make body to go longer without eating.

'interesting if nothing else' thought Eru. Eru also saw some other power flowing in boys body. It was more sinister and evil than other and that got Eru's attention. 'Even tho that sinister energy itself is not harmful for boys body it seems to be evil, clouded by shadows of darkness in its core. I need to extract that power from boy and lock it away to somewhere where it will not be found, but I can't keep it here, it could find way to manipulate freedom in a way or an other, but if it was in harmony like state it would not be able wake up without outside help.' And so Eru extracted that energy out of boy and sented it to Arda where it would not be ever found again.

Eru looked boy and saw that extraction caused side effect in boy. He was dying. Eru would not have that and modified boys body to live without that "evil" energy. As Eru was doing this he also chanced boys DNA structure. Boys blond hair got little paler and his spiky hair got straight. Boys skin got also paler and his ears got pointy. All in all boy looked like Elf, not that Eru was disappointed. He saved boys life and also made him look "normal".

Eru continued to investigate this strange energy that flowed in boy's body. Eru spent almost month checking all what there was to find in his power, but could not find anything, well except that boy truly needed food to survive, which Eru did provided to him. Eru could wake boy up but he decided to let him rest and let his body to adjust changes that happened.

'It also seems like this energy can be pushed outside of his body but why? As an attack? Maybe, I am not sure but that's most I can get out of him until he wakes up. Also it seems that this energy helps his body to heal and adds strength to his body but as far I can tell it is only controlled version of adrenaline as far I am aware and that isn't much.' Eru kept studying boys energy.

All this was happening while boy was in his own world in his head.

* * *

It was weird, he felt someone to call him, someone powerful, someone... calm and peaceful. Naruto tried to reach it, he **WANTED** to go answer him, wanted no needed his presence. Naruto felt desire to reach what ever was calling him. He did not know how long it had been but after long wait, he felt it. He was there he felt his presence. Naruto felt... peace. Then Naruto felt intense pain, he felt that something was ripped out of him, something important. After what seemed like eternity and different kind of feeling took over. Feeling he felt when Sasuke did strike Chidori through his chest. Feeling of dying. Yes he was dying again. For some reason he did not mind that, it almost felt like welcoming. Was he afraid? Yes but also he was tired of pain. Maybe this thing that called him here to end his suffering. To let him pass to afterlife. To meet his parents, his godfather, his grandfather figure. No he was not afraid. It was his time to move on. Then he felt something different. He felt his body changing. It was weird feeling. Then nothing. He felt that thing that called him to be next to him and looking out for him. It felt like he was protected. Naruto felt safe. Still he know that, that thing did something to him but he does not know what.

So Naruto just laid there. Remembering his last moment being alive, his final trial of life.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto and Sasuke had done it. They had sealed Kaguya and saved Elemental nations. Naruto cringed to this. He was not only hero of konoha but hero of Elemental nations. If that was not enough to become Hokage then nothing would. On that moment Naruto was ready to free everyone from Infinite Tsukuyomi. Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw him cringing like a mad man. Then Sasuke made few hand seals and trapped all Tailed beasts in Planetary Devastation.

"Sorry Naruto but only one of us can leave here alive and I am sure now that all Tailed beasts are trapped I am the one to rule this world as Uchiha should always had." And so Sasuke run of. Not to run away from battle but to settle this in place that he felt was only proper place for that. An valley of the end.

Naruto took off to fight Sasuke, one last time. Only if he knew it would be his last battle.

Naruto found Sasuke standing top of Madaras head while Naruto was stand top of Hasiramas head.

"SASUKE! What are you thinking?! After everything we have gone through! You still want to rule with fear and power! What happened you wanting to become Hokage!?" Naruto was in rage, no there was no word to describe his rage now.

Sasuke just watched Naruto scraming at him. "Naruto, we are opposite of others, where you are loving and forgiving, I am hating and ruthless. Naruto Only one of us can survive and about me wanting to become kage? I changed it little. I will become Kage of all elemental nations!" Then he attacked.

Sasuke tried to end it quickly with Chidori but Naruto managed to dodge and kicked Sasuke's stomach and sented him flying up into sky.

Naruto summoned shadow clone next to him and created rasengan and quickly jumped after Sasuke. Naruto tried to hit Sasuke with rasengan but Sasuke evaded jutsu and did quick and sings and called huge ball of fire towards Naruto. Naruto used clone to pull him out of the way and landed on water.

"**Kit, I lend you some of my power but I am still too weak to keep it going too long, 20 minutes at best." **Said Kuruma gathering as much chakra as he could.

"Thanks Kuruma." And so Naruto activated his Sixpaths mode that he got from Hagoromo.

Battle had lasted for 6 hours and both Naruto and Sasuke had enough energy to one more attack. Naruto had Rasengan in his hand while Sasuke had Chidori. Sasuke had lost his left eye when Naruto had quickly pulled kunai and sliced it across Sasukes face. Yes Sasuke had lost his Rinnegan and all tailed beasts returned to Naruto.

"I think this is it Naruto. This attack will decide which one of us will rule."

Naruto did not say any thing, he was low on chakra and was exhausted and was ready to fall unconscious to graund.

They attacked each other. Sasukes Chidori went through Naruto's chest while Narutos Rasengan grinded in Sasukes stomach. Naruto and Sasuke both laid next to each other and sasuke tried to form other chidori but on that moment Naruto crapped Sasukes arm and forced it into Ram seal and pushed last pit of his chakra into it. Everyone was released from Tsukuyomi. Naruto cringed one last time before darkness claimed him for rest of eternity and Sasuke followed soon after.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Naruto did save everyone, he died as a hero. Now he could just wait and see what future had stored for him.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ok so this was this random idea that I got sometime ago and started to planing how this story should go and I am pretty sure that plot it self is good but I am not sure about delivery. Also I was planing to make this longer but decided to cut it here and hear what you have to say in it.**

**Now I am still doing research about pre LOTR mythology and history while writing this so if you notice things that breaks whole lore please tell me and we can see if it was intensional or mistake for my part. Also point out if I continuously make same grammar mistake. I try to learn English grammar best of my abilities but in the end I need someone point where I make mistakes. **

**And please review this story and give me criticism about story and to save myself form explaining multiple times I tell this now. Sasukes and narutos Fight was cut short because it did not give much to story. It mostly fallowed canon until end. That being said Have a nice day!**

**JM OUT!**


End file.
